the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/The Early Days of Anubis (HoA Fanfiction)
Okay So I'm making a fanfiction of The Early Days of Anubis Before Nina Came, so Warning: There will be A LOT of Jabian/Joytricia.Oh! And Jara/Patrome/Mickra/Mickber/Fabicia WILL BE IN A LOT OF THIS ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 1 School "Amber Calm down your shoes aren't going anywhere!" Mara said holding Amber's Designer Bag. "Uhm Mara yes they are, You can't say that because you constantly wear Mocasins!" Amber said while putting Lip Gloss on and hair flipping just to be extra perfect.Joy and Patricia walked by Mara and Amber constantly talking about The RomCom boxset Joy ordered online "It's Amazing!" Joy said while rubbing the case and clacking her nails on the plastic. "Seriously Joy I swear The RomCom has gotten to your head.." Patricia said and rolled her eyes. "Patricia!" Joy said and playfully hits Patricia's arm. "Hey Mara Hey Amber!" Joy said and dragging Patricia to them. "Oh Joy! Great, I need your help! I need to look perfect 'for Mick!He asked me out!!" Amber said trying to control the fangirling thoughts in her head.Mara rolled her eyes and turned away knowing this, Mara was jealous. In Class, Mick and Fabian were talking while Jerome was planning the next scheme for Alfie to make. ''Home "Dinner's Ready!!" Trudy yelled running around the table setting up for the Children to eat. At Dinner, Amber walked in stunningly beautiful ready to sit next to Mick but when she glanced over at Mick she saw '''Mara '''sitting next to Mick smiling and giggling at him all she could think of about Mick at the moment was gone. ''Why is Mara sitting next to Mick?!What were they giggling and smiling about?Could it be about how Mara is annoyed at my constant blabbing about FASHION?!?! ''Amber thought. Amber glared at Mara and sat next to Fabian. "Hello '''Mick." Amber said as her voice was cold and burning at the same time as she said ''Mick' '"Oh......Hey Babe....." Mick said not paying attention to Amber but at Mara. "What's going on with Mickber....?" Joy mouthed to Amber across the table after she glanced at Mickra "I Don't Know!She was sitting over there when I came!" Amber mouthed. "HAHAAAAAAA JEROME!" Alfie said as he threw Spaghetti at Jerome and the suace hit Amber's pretty Blouse "Youuuuuu no good rotten Egg!" Jerome said as Amber screamed and he threw Sauce back at Alfie. "REALLY GUYS??AT EVERY DINNER???" Fabian yelled. "YOU IDIOTS!!!LOOK WHAT YOU DONE TO MY BLOUSE!!!!!!!!" Amber screamed at Jerome and Alfie as they were scared nearly to death and sat back down.Mara laughed as she was trying to not laugh but it was all too funny, Amber glared at Mara, Joy looked at Mickra, Patricia was cracking up, Fabian looked at Amber, Jerome loked at Mara, and Alfie looked at Amber who was pissed off so he decided to do Amber a big favor and throws Spaghetti at Mara's hair and Patricia throws Juice at Mara's shirt. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Mara screamed. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!?!?" Mara yelled as Amber giggled and laughed glaring at Mara and Mick. "Well, Mara it's been a year in this school and you should know me by now...: Patricia half shrugged. "And I always do this so..." Alfie half shrugged also. "It's getting late..." Mick said standing glaring at Amber and walks away. The boys left and all the girls were in the living room. "Hey Amber!" Mara said plopping next to her on the couch, Amber glared at Mara and walked away from the Living Room. Next Morning Joy and Fabian were walking to school together laughing and talking about Robert Pattinson and Science "So Joy would you like to...." Fabian trailed off. "Go out?" Fabian asked. "Really Fabian?" Joy smiled clutching her bag to her chest a million thoughts were running through her mind about.....Fabian, Joy and Fabian have been friends since 8th grade along with Mara,Patricia and Amber the girls could tell Joy liked Fabian and Fabian liked her back he just wasn't brave enough to admit or show the feelings. "Yes really!We can go to-" Joy cuts Fabian off. "OMGOMGOMG THANKS FABIAN!" Joy kisses Fabian's cheek and runs off. "We can go somewhere with Patricia Amber and Mara..."Fabian mumbled and sighed walking to school. School "PATRICIA!!PATRICIA!!!" Joy said running into the classroom happily and squeefully. "What?!?!?" Patricia said as she dropped her books and turned to Joy "FABIAN ASKED ME OUT!!!" Joy said as she sat down in the closest chair next to her. "HE WHAT?!?!" Patricia jaw dropped, Amber was in the room and she turned around "FABIAN ASKED 'YOU '''OUT?!?!?!" Amber yelled. 'YES HE DID!!" Joy said. "Okay! SIT.TALK.AND EXPLAIN IT ALL!!" Amber said as she sat on the desk. "I'm already sitting down Amber..." Joy said "JUST TELL US JOY!!" Amber said excitedly "Oh Boy...." Patricia said. "OK WELL FABIAN AND I WERE WALKING TO SCHOOL AND ON THE WAY WE WERE TALKING ABOUT ROBERT PATTINSON AND SCIENCE AND FABIAN ASKED ME IF WE WANTED TO GO OUT AND I SAID YES AND I KISSED HIM ON THE CHEEK AND RAN AWAY!!!!" Joy said jumping up and down in her chair. "OMGOGMGOMGOMG JABIAN!!!!"Amber screamed while fangirling. "Did he say anything else??" Patricia said, Patricia knew Fabian didn't like Joy he was just a boy who expressed the artsy science geeky side to him Joy must have misunderstood Fabian could have meant to say a group outing maybe Joy cut him off before he could even try to say that?? ''Fabian you idiot!! ''Patricia thought. "Well he was trying to tell me where we were going but I kissed him and ran off!!" Joy said while smiling, Amber and Patricia looked at each other "Look....Joy....." Patricia sighed and said. "What Patricia?" Joy asked. "Nevermind....." Patricia stood up and walked out the room. "What's wrong with her?" Joy asked. Fabian was walking to the classroom as he bumped into Patricia "Hold it Stutter Rutter..." Patricia waved her hand in a distance of his face. "What?" Fabian said.Patricia dragged Fabian to the side, "You asked Joy out??" Patricia said in a whispery voice but wasn't whispering. "Well-" Patricia cuts Fabian off "I can't believe you Fabian!Tell me what exactly happened!!" Patricia said. "Ugh, fine." Fabian said as he dragged Patricia to the gym "OKAY JOY AND I WERE WALKING TO SCHOOL AND WE WERE TALKING ABOUT ROBERT PATTINSON AND SCIENCE AND I ASKED HER IF SHE WANTED TO GO OUT WITH ME YOU AMBER AND MARA BUT BEFORE I CAN SAY YOU AMBER AND MARA SHE KISSES MY CHEEK AND RUNS OFF!" Fabian explained. "So....your not going on a date with Joy?" Patricia said trying not to smile, though Joy was Patricia best friend Patricia '''DID NOT '''want to see the sight of Jabian and Patricia Williamson does not get jealous (pssh yes she does), well maybe a little. "No....Why?" Fabian asked and Patricia gave him the 'you know what' look "Oh My God....She did?!" Fabian facepalmed and shook his head, "Yes she did Stutter Rutter...What do I do?" Patricia asked. "I Don't know try to tell her some nice things before you let her down with the bad news!!" Fabian said. The Next Class Bell rang and Fabian and Patricia were still talking about Joy "So Joy was really happy about how I asked her out....?" Fabian said. "Yep, In fact she was jumping out of her seat-HEYYYYYYY I have an Idea" Patricia said. "REALLY WHAT IDEA?!" Fabian said eargerly "Well how about you tell Me Amber and Mara about the group outing and on the day of the date we go with you guys on the 'date'..." Patricia said. Fabian's eyes lit up in sparks "OOMGOMGOMGMG PATRICIA I COULD KISS YOU!!!" Fabian leaned in for a hug to Patricia "Uh...No please don't." Patricia said and stood up "Now, We're LATE for class and I don't wanna be yelled at by Mr.James (The teacher that had a heart attack in Season 1)" ''Kitchen Amber,Patricia and Fabian were in the kitchen "So you didn't ask Joy out?" Amber pouted "Nope" Fabian said as Patricia smiled at him discretely "OH MY GOD!!" Amber yelled "WHAT?!" Both Fabian and Patricia yelled "I never thought I'd see......Fabicia!This explains why you left the class room when Joy was talking about how Fabian asked her out!!Your in love with Fabian!!Why would you be in love with him?!?!?" Amber said to Patricia and Patricia made a face "What?I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH FABIAN YOU BIMBO!!" Patricia said as he punched Amber in the arm "I feel offended..." Fabian said and walked away. "Okay...Okay......Then why were you acting strange?" Amber asked, What Amber said was true, Patricia acting strange about '''Jabian '''well who wouldn't?There's only one reason why Patricia was acting strange and that was Fabian not liking Joy.... Mara Walked in with Mick giggling and cuddling as they walked to the kitchen Amber and Patricia turned around looking at Mickra, Patricia coughed and Amber glared at Mara who was looking into Mick's eyes and Mick did the same "WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT?!" Patricia said, Patricia stood up for her best friend (well one of her best friends) who was basically getting her heart broken "Oh Hey Patricia!" Mick pulled away from Mara's sweet gaze in his eyes and walked away.Mara looked at Amber who was pouring some water in a glass "Hey Amber!" "Leave me alone BOYFRIEND STEALER!!" Amber said as she aimed the glass to push in Mara's face (Patricia style) she poured the water into Mara's face and Mara screamed "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!!" Amber said. "AMBER WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU???" Mara asked and looked at Patricia who had no problem with Amber pouring water in Mara's face at all.To the tell the truth Amber and Mara have been in a love triangle once before in 8th grade with Michael Jenks (He's not related to Willow) Amber was dating Michael who Mara had a crush on, Mara did anything she could to '''destroy '''Michael and Amber, well now at the time with Mick Mara can be all 'Let's destroy another couple' and BOOOOOOOOOOOM Mickber will be over...but Mara will have to try HARDER to get Mick.Anyways, Amber walked away and Patricia looked at Mara "You have some serious problems...." Patricia said to Mara. Category:Blog posts